


Prized Posession

by Bara_Kasumi (Orchid_Kasumi)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dragon!China, Dragon!India, Dubious Consent, Fairy!England, Hypnotism, Large Cocks, M/M, Mage!France, Mage!Russia, Multi, Old Fic with Minor Edits, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, bottom!ivan, bottom!russia, dragon cock, dragon!America, light blood play, magic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Bara_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is an Ice Mage sent to assassinate a powerful dragon. But before he can even reach the dragons lair, the dragon finds him. And decides that Ivan would be rather delectable... as part of his horde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unobservant

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is another old fic that I'm going to edit a bit and make better. It involves a lot of weird magic sex and Alfred being all possessive and basically making Ivan his sex slave. It will probably contain OOC moments from both characters. Anyway... I hope you enjoy reading it as I post this along with my re-write of How to be a Monster.

Warnings: Hypnotism, Kidnapping

 

"Are you sure you're following those directions correctly?" The lightly shrill voice grated on Ivan's last nerve. With a heavy sigh, the ashen haired mage cast an annoyed look over his shoulder. "It says take a left at the screaming tree doesn't it?"

 

The fairy acting as his aid put his hands on his hips, fluttering indignantly beside Ivan. The flying creature was garbed in a vest made of delicately sewn flowers and breeches woven from leaves, vines and spider silk. The pretty garb and appearance did little to detract from his snarky attitude. It didn't help that Ivan always felt out of place with his patchwork mage's robes that were far too big for him. Green eyes glared back at a matching set of irritated violets. Honestly, Ivan would have kicked Arthur off of the mission if he didn't know just how dangerous it was going to be. Hell, even he wouldn't have taken the job if they hadn't been so horribly strapped for cash. Tasked by the King of Hetalia to kill the local dragon, an Ice Mage and a Fairy were probably the best assassins for the great scaly beast. If they were extra lucky, the two could just nab a bit of Alfradjarat's horde and flee the country all together. For all the kingdom would know they had been devoured. And it really didn't seem like that bad of a plan, at the time anyway.

 

Ivan huffed and shook the map in the fairy's face, clearly displaying a tree with three holes depicting a gaping mouth. "It's a screaming tree, look!"

 

Sure enough, a great oak was directly in the path before them, looking quite a bit like that it was screaming. Arthur glanced at the tree with a dissatisfied look, "I don't think it has enough of a face."

 

"And it's a singing tree, it's a screaming tree." A voice spoke up from behind them.

 

Both travelers jumped, or in Arthur's case fluttered spastically, before turning around. There was a strange man standing in the path behind them. The hairs on the back of Ivan's neck stood up as he looked at the newcomer. 

 

The man was blonde with a random lock that constantly stood up even without a gentle wind ruffling their forms. He was bespectacled with brilliant gold glasses that had a sapphire dangling from the edge. This elegance was displayed in the rest of his clothes, deep blue robes of silk with matching gold trim. Ivan could feel the power rolling off of him even from three yards away. Another mage?

 

"Oh, thanks." Ivan said dryly.

 

"So, what are you doing here?" Arthur spoke up, flying a little closer to the stranger.

 

The odd man tilted his head, looking at the fairy. "I just came to see my opponents."

 

That confused the pair, "Opponents?" Ivan repeated causing the stranger to smirk.

 

"My aren't you unobservant? You must be the most inept assassins that king has sent me yet." The blond laughed cruelly, causing Arthur to flutter closer in anger, "Excuse me?!"

 

The fairy stopped dead when he got a good look at the odd man's eyes. The pupils were silted behind the lenses of his glasses. A monster's eyes. A dragon's eyes. Arthur fluttered back with a gasp, "Ivan he's the--"

 

Before he could even complete the sentence the man's hand flashed out, catching the fairy by the throat. "As much as I love the taste of fairies... I'm actually craving mage tonight. Consider yourself lucky little fey..." With more strength than a human should be capable of containing, he threw Arthur's lithe body. Ivan cried out in horror as his companion's body crashed against the singing tree, one of his silvery green wings bending in a sickening manner as it was smashed between the trunk and Arthur's own weight. "No!"

 

Arthur's body collapsed to the ground in a silent, limp heap.

 

Ivan glared at the stranger, readying a spell, "Sreggadeci!" Several ice daggers materialized out of thin air and shot towards the blond with what would have been deadly accuracy. If only he hadn't blinked. In one moment the stranger was standing in the path, at the next, he was right in front of Ivan.

 

"They must be getting desperate if they are sending such weak beings after me." The man reached out, catching Ivan's chin on long fingers. His skin was hot to the touch, uncomfortably so in the summer heat. Ivan finally took note of the stranger's eyes, his own widening in shock. "You're..."

 

"Alfradjarat. But you can call me Alfred." The dragon smirked. His blue eyes seemed to glow behind the lenses, silted pupils drawing him even deeper. "Why don't you tell me who you are?"

 

Glaring, Ivan's hand plunged into the folds of his robe, fingers seeking the elf shot that he had been gifted before leaving the castle. It was a strong tranquilizer capable of knocking out any creature, even a dragon. And, with the beast in human form sinking the dart into his unscaled flesh would be easy. Yanking out the thin silver dart, Ivan tried to lunge forwards.

 

"No, no, no, darling." The dragon's smirk grew wider and Ivan felt a harsh pressure inside of his head. Those eyes were so deep and blue... "Drop that toy, little mage, someone might get hurt."

 

And to Ivan's shock he felt his fingers slacken. The dart of elf shot tumbled to the ground, sinking uselessly into the dirt. He tried to move, to look away, do anything at all, but he was frozen in place. All the mage could do was pant from exertion of attempting to force his body to move. The dragon didn’t seem to notice his struggles and merely circled Ivan. “Answer me now morsel, what is your name?”

 

“I-Ivan.” The mage stuttered.

“Ivan the Ice Mage… cute.” By now Alfred had circled back to face him again. “So tell me Ivan, did you really believe that you could kill me?”

 

Once again, Ivan felt pressure inside his head, compelling him to answer. “No, we just wanted to steal from your horde.”

 

The dragon chuckled again. “Well, it’s a better goal than thinking you could beat me.”

 

Ivan struggled to move and felt his fingers twitch. “So… Alfred. Are you going to eat me now?”

 

Alfred shook his head, “Eat on the run? No thanks, I love a home cooked meal you know…”

 

Before Ivan could flinch: a gust of heat overwhelmed him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to shield himself from the sudden onslaught. The ground shook beneath his frozen feet as the dragon settled before him in his full form. Unable to keep his curiosity in check, the ice mage opened his eyes and looked up. Alfred was enormous and, if he was in any right mind to admit it, majestic. The dragon was standing three houses tall, its wings outstretched so much that it nearly blocked out the sun, and a large fangy smile looming over Ivan as it grinned at him. Alfred’s scales were a mix of deep blue and gold that created intricate spiral patterns. His claws were encrusted at the tips with brilliant gems that slowly took over Ivan’s vision as one reached forwards to force Ivan’s chin upwards.

 

“Look at it this way little morsel, you’ll have a chance to take a look at my horde before I devour you.” Alfred said. The pressure was suddenly lifted and Ivan’s body was his own again. But, before he could even attempt to cry out or flee, the dragon grasped him in a large clawed hand before taking off into the air. The last thing Ivan saw before the dragon’s crushing grip caused him to lose consciousness was the forest path fading into obscuring blobs of trees below.  

 

Next Time: Alfred carries out his plan of “devouring” Ivan.

 


	2. In the Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred takes Ivan back to his lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have the plot mostly fixed up for this story with a few good twists I think. However, I do feel that it is not up to par with a lot of my other stories such as How to be a Monster and House of Cards. But, I think that making this a shorter, lighter story suits it better and I hope you all enjoy it regardless. I'm going to try my best!

Chapter Warnings: Kidnapping, Abuse, Molestation, Oral Sex, Hypnotism, Bestiality

~*~*~*~

The world was cold and he was lying on something hard and uncomfortable. Ivan groaned and twitched, starting to come to. Had his powers gone crazy again? Ivan’s near sleepy thoughts turned to self-disgust. Even after all these years he couldn’t get it under control. Dammit, the room was probably covered in ice. He’d have to chip it off or pay water damage to the land lord, again… How much gold did he have left?

Grumbling to himself, the ice mage wrapped his cloak tightly around himself, trying to get warm. It did little to help and Ivan sighed deeply, resigned to lay in the cold until he actually wanted to get up. Arthur would probably have to come banging on his door to have him get ready for their meeting with the King. Stupid fairy able to keep himself warm with light magic. What he didn’t expect was something so warm that it was nearly unbearably hot to the touch press against his back. It curled around him, pressed against his back and lying right next to his face. What was that?

The mage’s eyes fluttered open with another quiet groan. Something large and blue covered his vision. Tiny flecks of gold as well? Ivan’s eyes flew open as he found himself face to ice with a dragon! Alfradjarat! The dragon was curled around him, its long neck pressed around him to keep him warm. A bright blue eye with a thin reptile’s golden pupil staring right at him. Ivan could swear that the damn thing was smirking. Ivan tried to jerk away, but he had nowhere to go. That made the dragon laugh, a throaty rumble that seemed to vibrate in Ivan’s very bones.

“Come now, don’t be so skittish.” A deep, teasing voice echoed inside his head. “This form is impressive is it not?”

Ivan opened his mouth to snap a reply, but his throat was dry and he ended up coughing. The dragon’s voice chuckled in his head, “Ah, forgive me. You’ve been asleep for nearly an entire day and I didn’t prepare anything to care for you with. Do you have any requests for your last meal?”

Alfred stood, leaving the ice mage on the cold ground. He stretched and Ivan heard the creaking of large bones, apparently the dragon had spent the entire time that he was unconscious lying beside him. What confused Ivan was why hadn’t he been devoured yet? It would have been a much more pleasant thought to perish while unaware… Too bad the dragon seemed to be sadistic, waiting for him to awaken before killing him.

He pushed himself up, “I’d really just rather you get it over with.”

Ivan’s words sounded hollow, even to him. Resigned.

A diamond encrusted claw tip caught his finger, causing the mage to freeze as his head was forcibly tilted up, up and up to meet the dragon’s hot gaze. “Desiring death little one? Very well.”

Ivan was slammed back down against the cold ground. As his head spun, his traumatized brain inside puzzled over why a dragon’s lair would be so chilly especially with the fire beast there inside with him. It’s funny what one thinks about when death is looming over you. Ivan closed his eyes and felt the dragon’s great paw shifting. It seemed to be… shrinking. What once covered his entire chest and lower body, now merely encased his chest in its grasp. The dragon pressed down, hearing Ivan cough and gasp, eyes flying open on instinct at the lack of air.

“That’s it.” Alfred purred in his head, “I like it when I can see the eyes of my prey.”

The dragon had indeed altered his form so that it was smaller. With a terrible form that had once been nearly three houses tall and just as long, the beast was now just over twice Ivan’s own body length and probably a few feet taller than him as well. A way to make the small body of a human last longer as a meal? Ivan felt himself start to tremble as he gazed up into the eyes of his destruction. The blue beast jerked it’s paw back and Ivan howled in spite of himself. Alfradjarat’s claws had shredded the front of his clothes in one razor sharp swipe, along with leaving thin, shallow, yet long claw marks along his chest that stopped mercifully right above his groin. The tender flesh of his torso and belly had been split, brilliant red blood oozing over him and leaving his skin paler than before. Alfred purred above him, seemingly pleased with the sight and sound of his pain.

Alfred leaned down, serpentine tongue sliding out of his great maw. It was hot as it swiped at the ribbons of blood decorating Ivan’s body, making him cry out once again. No… it was going to eat him slowly. Ivan could feel his resolve wavering and despite all of his desperation to remain strong in the face of death tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He sucked in a shuddering breath as the beast continued to lap at the oozing wounds.

“I can taste your magic.” Alfred crooned to him, “It makes your blood sweet. And such a pretty color… I feel as though I am devouring precious rubies.”

The talking distracted Ivan but made him feel weird. Like he was a slab of marinated meat able to hear the customer musing over how well the chef had cooked it.

“And your skin.” The dragon continued to muse, “Smooth despite the difficult like you must have lived. So pale and soft, like you’ve been encased in pearls.” The hot tongue moved up, the tip caressing his cheek, tracing the trail of tears, and making Ivan flinch. His eyes met with the dragons once again and he saw something stirring deep within them. It looked like hunger and get it was not. A knot of fear was forming in his belly again. “And your eyes, amethyst. Heh, you’d make my big brother jealous with those pretty eyes of yours.”

The words made no sense to Ivan who was still too busy panicking over the new hunger growing in Alfred’s eyes. He could recognize it now. Lust. Desire. Want. It frightened him more than the idea of being eaten.

“Just eat me!” Ivan burst out, praying that he was wrong about the beast’s new intentions, “Just get it over with!”

The dragon paused, surprised at the sudden burst of energy from his prey. It tilted his head before a booming laugh rang about the lair. “Oh haven’t you realized little morsel?” His voice was teasing inside of Ivan’s head. “I have decided upon other plans for you.”

With much more care this time, the beast tore at his clothes, leaving him naked with only one or two more cuts and scrapes. “You’re too beautiful to eat. Your body looks like it was molded from different precious gems and your ice magic… just allures me more. It has been a while since I’ve had a special guest in my home after all.”

Alfred pinned Ivan’s struggling form down again, pressing him tightly against the floor of his lair. “Shh… I promise that you will come to love being my pet.”

When Ivan continued to struggle and cry out a low sigh was heard in the back of his mind, “Very well.”

The dragon leaned close again, eyes boring deep into Ivan’s. Those golden pupils and bright blue irises drawing him in deeper and deeper and… To his growing horror a pressure built in Ivan’s head and his body relaxed, going limp. Alfred purred with happiness, “Very good.”

Ivan found himself unable to resist any command that the dragon gave him. His body responded almost immediately. “Lay there and spread your legs, my pretty pet.”

Ivan’s legs fell open easily, spreading as wide as he could make them go. Alfred’s tongue swirled along his body, tracing stinging hot patterns over his trembling skin, warming him all over. Lower and lower it went until at last the wriggling muscle flicked over his flaccid cock in one smooth, wet motion. The mage cried out, a high keening noise. His hips bucked at the sudden pleasure licking his spine from the heat that enveloped his most sensitive parts. Alfred didn’t let up. He continued his ministrations and Ivan was mostly motionless on the floor. He could do little more than writhe and pant.

Against his will, Ivan felt his cock begin to fill with blood. It stood erect with the dragon’s tongue wrapped around him. The sensation was hot and slick. Ivan moaned in spite of himself, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. True, his heart was hammering in fear and disgust but the baser part of his instincts enjoyed the attentions that Alfred was lavishing him with.

“Give in. Show me how much you enjoy this. How eager you are to be my pet.” Alfred commanded in his head.  

Ivan couldn’t refuse. Within seconds he felt his body tremble as he came undone. For a moment, he was lost to pleasure, able to forget the pain of his wounds and his fear of what Alfradjarat’s was planning. Come burst from the tip of his swollen cock. He watched as Alfred unfurled his tongue from his weeping appendage to catch the off white liquid on the tip of his tongue. A moan rocked his form as the dragon swallowed his spending, “Delicious.”

When the ice mage came down from his momentary high, he found that Alfred had once again crawled over him. And to his growing horror he was able to look down the dragon’s body and saw that he too had grown erect. The beast’s cock was long and thick, as nearly as long and thick as his arm. It was fleshy, lightly scaled, with steaming precome already beading at the tip. “And now, it’s my turn.” Alfred purred.

~*~*~*~

Next Time: Alfred has his way with Ivan and shows him a surprising side with caring for him in the aftermath of a dragon’s lust.


End file.
